


Scared

by Sazula



Series: Mrs Hastings [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You nervously paced inside the room, wringing your hands. You were scared, terrified even, and couldn't quite believe today was actually happening. You took a deep, calming breath through your nose and let it out through your mouth. It didn't help.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario just popped into my head, so I decided to write something around it. Not sure if it works, but I enjoyed writing it XD

You nervously paced inside the room, wringing your hands. You were scared, terrified even, and couldn't quite believe today was actually happening. You took a deep, calming breath through your nose and let it out through your mouth. It didn't help.

“Oh, for fuck's sake!” you exclaimed loudly, irritated at yourself for feeling like this. You had once infiltrated a highly secure Abstergo facility without breaking a sweat and, just last month, you had assassinated some high ranking and particularly dangerous individuals of the Templar Order, barely batting an eyelid as you did so. So why, _why_ had today turned you into a quivering wreck?

A knock on the door broke you out of your reverie. “Who is it?” you called, desperately trying to keep the fear out of your voice.

“It's me, love.” Shaun's voice came through the heavy wooden door. “I just wanted to see how you were doing?”

“Oh, I'm fine!” you replied, voice sounding a little too shrill for your liking.

You heard him chuckle. “Yeah, you sound it.”

You sighed. He knew you far too well. “Alright, so maybe I'm a little nervous...or a lot nervous.”

“Did you need me to come in? Give you a cuddle?” You heard him chuckle and saw the door handle turn slightly.

“NO!” you cried loudly, running towards the door and pushing your hands onto it in case Shaun tried to enter. “Don't come in here! You can't see me like this!”

“Alright, alright, keep calm, love! I'll stay on this side,” he said, still chuckling. You felt the door shift a little under your hands, as if he was leaning against it.

“Sorry,” you mumbled. You pressed your forehead against the wood and closed your eyes.

“What's up?” Shaun's voice was soft and soothing. You felt yourself relax at his tone.

“I...I'm scared. I don't know why, but I am. Silly, right?” you confessed.

“No, of it's course not.” Shaun was silent for a moment before continuing. “To be honest, I'm a little scared too.”

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You? Shaun Hastings? Scared?” You laughed, feeling some of the tension melting away from your shoulders. You'd never known Shaun to be scared of _anything_ in all the time you'd known him, always projecting an air of confidence with everything he did.

“Yes, I know it's hard to believe, seeing how _brilliant_ I am,” he bragged smugly. You rolled your eyes, still giggling.

“Oh yeah, Shaun, you're quite simply amazing,” you drawled.

“Well you obviously think so, otherwise you wouldn't have stuck with me for so long,” he jested.

You were both silent for a moment.

“Are you feeling any better?” Shaun broke the silence, his question making you think.

“A bit. Not much though. I'm still bloody terrified,” you admitted, feeling ashamed. “I'm sorry. I don't want to be...”

“Hey,” Shaun cut in. “You've nothing to apologise for.” You heard him take a deep breath. “I know it's scary. I mean, there _is_ a lot riding on today.”

“That's not helping!” you protested, your stomach clenching.

“But it'll all be worth it, right?” he continued as if you hadn't said anything. “I mean, we're doing this to pave the way for something bigger, something even better.”

You thought about what he had said. “I suppose that's true,” you mused as you stared at the floor, aware you didn't sound totally convinced.

“We can still call the whole thing off, if you really don't want to go through with this. Everyone will understand.”

Your head snapped up. “No!” you blurted. Your eyes widened as you said it, suddenly realising that, even though you were scared, you had never wanted to do anything more in your life. “No. This is happening. You're right, Shaun. As frightening as this whole thing is, it's definitely worth it.” You gave a laugh and smiled widely.

“Thank the Lord! I was bluffing when I said about calling it off. There's no way we would have been able to,” Shaun huffed and you could hear the relief in his voice. “Right. I'll go and get everything ready. Rebecca will come and grab you in a minute or two when we're all set.” You heard his footsteps retreating and you moved back from the door, checking you had everything you needed.

A couple of minutes later the door to your room opened and Rebecca stepped inside.

“We're all set for you!” she bubbled excitedly. “Ready to go?”

“As I'll ever be!” you responded, grinning at her excitement. She took your hand and led you down the corridor to another set of heavy wooden doors that you stopped in front of.

“Alright, let's get this show on the road,” you said firmly, nodding at Rebecca as you smoothed your hand down your dress. She smiled back at you and handed you your flowers before knocking on the door, signalling you were both ready to enter.

With one last deep breath, you braced yourself as the doors were opened and the music started. The room was full of people, all of them turning to look at you. However you only had eyes for Shaun, standing at the end of the aisle with Desmond and grinning at you like an idiot. You grinned back and made your way towards him, Rebecca behind you. Sure, your heart was beating a million beats per minute, but right now all you could think about was finally becoming Mrs Shaun Hastings. _And you couldn't bloody wait!_


End file.
